heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miko Otomo
Miko Otomo is the adoptive daughter of Hachiro Otomo. Character Overview One track minded and slightly naive, she is focused on finding her father. Heroes Reborn In "Brave New World (Reborn)" Miko lives in Tokyo Japan, she is in her apartment listening to music and folding origami when she is startled by a guy named Ren Shimosawa, he tells her that he was sent to her apartment by a secret message from a computer game called "Evernow" that gave him her address, she tells him that he's made a mistake and she puts him out. Ren comes back to her apartment to prove to her that she's Katana girl but she still doesn't believe him and she kicks him out again but she begins to read the comic he left and she starts to wonder if he was telling the truth. She goes into one of her father's rooms and discover a sword under the floor just like the comic said, she takes the sword out and is teleported into Evernow, she kills several samurai's in the game. In "Odessa" Miko is still in Evernow, fighting off the enemy samurai's, she kills several of them. She finds her father but is knocked unconscious before she could do anything to save him Miko awakens outside of the game, she realizes that she needs to go back in to save her father, so she does. Miko finally comes back out of the game and finds her self in a building, meaning she Teleported there and then she begins fighting off the security guards. In "Under the Mask Miko is at Yamagato Tower fighting off the security until M.F. Harris enters the room, he defeats Miko and takes her sword. She is interrogated by Prime, she tells him that she got the sword from her father but then Prime basically tells her he knows that she's a EVO. Then she asks him wheres her father, Prime realizes that she doesn't remember the accident, the death, he takes out a knife then Miko is able to take it from him and cut off his hand, then she runs away with Ren. She tells Ren that they have her sword and that she can't save him without it, Ren tells her that Erica Kravid has her sword and that she's going to Colorado. In "The Needs of the Many" Miko and Ren are in a taxi on the way to the airport, she asks him what is hew doing on his phone, Ren tells her he's buying plane tickets. Miko looks at Ren's phone and he shows her that he has two thousand followers and over a million subscribers. When the taxi driver heard internet famous, he mistook Ren for a porn star, Miko starts laughing. Ren puts Miko on the live stream from his phone, he tells everyone that she is the real "Katana Girl" then he tells all of them to dress as their favorite character and meet them a Renautas. Miko looks out the airplane windown and can also see that the sky has drastically changed. Miko can't stop thinking about what M.F. Harris said about her, but Ren tries to cheer her up. They arrive at Renautas, Miko is greeted by dozens of fans. In "The Lion's Den" Miko and Ren sneaks past the security to get into Renautas. Miko is following Harris through the hallway, she's hoping that he can lead her to her sword, he turns around and almost sees her but she jumps up the wall and avoids detection. Miko spots M.F. Harris with the sword and she and Ren track him to Erica Kravid's house. Miko burst through the window of Erica's house and retrieves her sword and teleports away. She teleports outside of Erica's house next to Ren, then she goes back into the game. In "Game Over", Miko is in Evernow fighting her way through, she sees what is called the Eternal Fortress, its the only prison that can hold the master of time and space, then Fortress disappears, Miko teleports back into the real world. She and Ren realize that everything in Evernow has a counterpart, so they go to Midian in search fot the real world Eternal Fortress, they find it and Miko enters the game, she and Ren begin fighting a giant samurai who is the guard of the prison, they defeat him. Miko teleports into the halls of Renautas, right in front of M.F. Harris, Noah Bennet and Quentin Frady, she attacks Noah which allows prime to get away, she then realizes that her and Noah are on the same side, so they decide to work together, then Miko goes back into the game. A girl in the game that looks very similar to Miko attacks her, they begin to fight, Miko is losing, so she goes back to the real world to regroup. Then Harris' clones and The Shadow begin attacking them, so they hide behind the bullet proof glass, Miko tries to go back in the game but Phoebe's blocking her power. Quentin takes down Phoebe and Miko goes back in the game. Miko faces off against her evil doppleganger, wins and, despite knowing it would cost her existence, uses the sword to free Hiro from his prison, dissolving with the prison. In "June 13th - Part Two", Hachiro Otomo discovers that his access to Evernow has been denied, so he programs the titular Katana Girl to act as a key to Hiro Nakamura from the game. Hachiro tells her that her name is Miko and the reason she remembers nothing is because she was in a accident (most likely the one that took the real Miko's life). Later she is in the kitchen cooking with her dad, someone knocks on the door and Hachiro leaves to see who it is, it's M.F. Harris. Hachiro knows what this means and he says goodbye to Miko. She immediately knows something isn't right, she knows that he's not coming back but before he leaves, Hachiro tells Miko that the sword is the key. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Miko is revealed to be alive, however, she is 7957 years into the future. This future appears to be a desert wasteland. In "11:53 to Odessa", Miko is 7957 years into the future, she is walking, the earth has become a desert wasteland. Immediately after entering Gateway, she's approached by three agents, Miko wants to know where her father and Ren are at, one of the guards step towards her and she attacks. She sneaks into a elevator and knocks out two guys, she takes there equipment and makes a weapon from it. Miko finds a room with several EVOs hooked up to machines, among these EVOs is the real Miko Otomo, she is shocked and confused then Hachiro Otomo comes up behind her and tells Miko that the girl hooked up to the machine was in a accident and Renautas was able to keep her alive, however, they would kill her if he didn't help. Hachiro tells her that she has to find the master of time and space because only he cad send her on her final mission. Miko is hiding and she jumps down out the ceiling and tells Tommy Clark to come with her. In "Send in the Clones", Tommy teleport her along with himself into the garden of Gateway. Tommy soon realizes that she's "Katana Girl" from the 9th Wonders! comics that he's been reading, she then begins to dematerialize and tells Tommy that she's not real. Tommy teleports them out once he hears the guards approaching. They stop to read the comic, it shows her at Sunstone Manor, so Miko makes Tommy teleport her there, so that she can play her part, she then arrives at sunstone seconds later. The real Harris Prime shows up with a axe and tells his clones that this is his fight. She and Prime begin to fight. Originally she is getting the better of him but he comes back and gains control of the fight, in doing so, Harris gets her into a vulnerable position and he tries to kill her from behind but Miko has something else in mind, she use her long bladed weapon and stabs herself along with Prime, she then cuts off his head completely thus killing him along with all of his clones, shortly after Miko dies. Powers *'Electronic Media Jumping:' Miko has the unique ability to enter and exit the video game world of Evernow simply by unsheathing Hiro Nakamura's sword as a trigger. She is an expert sword fighter and martial artist inside and outside the game due to being created as a fighting character. Trivia * Miko is a video game character created by Hachiro Otomo to save Hiro from his prisoner. * Katana Girl is Miko's real name: the real Miko died in a tragic accident and Hachiro told her that the accident caused her memory loss. * Despite Miko being a digital entity, Hachiro's power made her human and even granted her the unique ability to teleport between Evernow and Earth. Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Main Characters